Ball gear joints are often used to rotationally couple various components, such as shafts and rotors in a progressing cavity pump. Certain operating conditions can create increased pressure and loads in the system and on the gear joint. Increased loads will increase friction or heat and can cause increased surface wear in the gear joint, which leads to high joint pressure and ultimately can cause joint failure.